degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Xbinkyx/Back From the Grave (eClare FanFic) Chapter 2
"Eli, did you really need to keep this?" Clare asked, picking up the moldy popcorn tub. The edges were ripped and soggy-ish, and inside the tub were pieces of lint and two dead flies. Eli shrugged and nodded. "Maybe I can use it again when we go to the movies!" He suggested, taking the tub from Clare's hands. Clare shook her head and picked up the black garbage bag that was filled with jun. She held it open and motioned to the dark hole. "If we go to the movies, they'll give you new ones, Eli. You don't need to keep it. Toss it in." She whispered the last part, as if it pained her to say it. With trembling fingers, Eli prepared to toss the ancient tub, but he stopped, his hand hovering over the hole, hands shaking. "But what if..." "No buts, no ifs, no maybes. Eli, you'll get new tubs when we go to the movies. You'll throw those away too." Clare said slowly. Even though she had promised Eli to be patient with him, she was becoming more and more exasperated. Eli had told her that he wanted to change, but so far, he wasn't making any effort. "But Clare," Eli started, but didn't finish. He lowered his eyes and set the tub on top of his dresser. After a few moments, Eli stated, "I just can't." Clare set the bag down and massaged her temples and looked up at him. "Eli, usually you have no problem throwing away junk like that. That old popcorn tub has a history, doesn't it Eli?" She asked, sitting down on the bed. Eli refused to look at her. But he nodded. "Tell me." Clare demanded, never taking her eyes off his back. Eli turned around and sat down on the bed with her. He waited a few moments more, before finally looking in her eyes. "I got that tub of popcorn a week after Julia died. Cece and Bullfrog pushed me to leave the house, so they took me to a movie. I bought popcorn. It made me remember that me and Julia's first date was at the movies." He admitted. Clare let out a squeak and pushed her curls behind her ears. "So you won't throw it away because it reminds you of Julia?" She asked a bit coldly, saying Julia's name as if it were a disease. "Why'd you say her name like that?" Eli caught on to Clare's tone. "No reason." Clare lied. "But Eli, babe, in order to forget her, you have to let her go." She spoke quietly. "Who said I wanted to forget her?" Eli stood up then, a bit of rage in his voice. "Well, you're with me now, and you said you wanted to change, so I just assumed..." Clare was cut off my Eli. "I said I wanted to change, not forget her! Just because I'm with you doesn't mean a thing! You haven't forgotten about K.C completely, have you?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Clare was appalled. She stood up and faced him, her arms over her chest. "Actually Eli, I HAVE. K.C cheated on me with my 'best friend'. Even though I don't hold grudges, I keep my distance. But that's different; K.C cheated, Julia DIED." "You need to leave." Eli said crisply. "Wha-why?" Clare asked softly, even though she sat back down to put on her Uggs. "Did I say something wrong? All I said was that Julia was dea-" "GET OUT!" Eli screamed then, flinging Clare's coat at her. Clare's eyes widened as she scrambled to put on her coat. She walked over to Eli and stopped in front of him, her eyes boring into his. Eli averted his eyes and glared at the wall. Clare leaned in slowly and kissed him on the cheek softly; she felt his entire body tense up. Clare stepped back and fled from his room. Category:Blog posts